mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Worth, Texas
|motto = "Where the West begins" |image_skyline = Fort Worth Montage.jpg |imagesize = 300px |image_caption = Montage of Fort Worth, Top: View of Downtown Fort Worth from Amon Carter Museum, Middle left: Fort Worth Modern Art Museum, Middle right: Fort Worth Stockyards Saloon, Bottom left: Tarrant County Courthouse, Bottom right: T&P Railroad Station |image_seal = Fort Worth seal.jpg |image_map = Tarrant County Texas Incorporated Areas Fort Worth highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of Fort Worth in Tarrant County, Texas |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |pushpin_map =USA |pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-TX |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = Counties |subdivision_name2 = Tarrant, Denton, Parker, Wise |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Betsy Price Danny Scarth Sal Espino W. B. Zimmerman Frank Moss Jungus Jordan Dennis Shingleton Kelly Allen Gray Joel Burns |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Tom Higgins |established_date =september 15, 1745 |unit_pref = US |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_total_km2 = 904.4 |area_total_sq_mi = 349.2 |area_land_km2 = 886.3 |area_land_sq_mi = 342.2 |area_water_km2 = 18.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 7.0 |population_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_metro = 6,700,991 |population_total = 777,992 (16th) |population_density_km2 = 835.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 2166.0 |population_blank1 = Fort Worthians|population_blank1_title = Demonym |population_blank1 = Fort Worthians |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP Codes |postal_code = 76101-76124, 76126-76127, 76129-76137, 76140, 76147-76148, 76150, 76155, 76161-76164, 76166, 76177, 76179, 76180-76182, 76185, 76191-76193, 76195-76199, 76244 |area_code = 682, 817 |latd = 32 |latm = 45 |lats = 26.49 |latNS = N |longd = 97 |longm = 19 |longs = 59.45 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 216 |elevation_ft = 653 |website = www.fortworthtexas.gov |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-27000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1380947 |footnotes = }} Fort Worth is the sixteenth most populous city in the United States of America and the fifth most populous city in the state of Texas. Located in North Central Texas, the city is a cultural gateway into the American West and covers nearly in Tarrant, Denton, Johnson, Parker, and Wise counties, serving as the seat for Tarrant County. According to the 2010 Census, Fort Worth had a population of 741,206. The city is the second most populous in the Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex. The city was established in 1849 as an Army outpost on a bluff overlooking the Trinity River. Today Fort Worth still embraces its Western heritage and traditional architecture and design. is the first ship of the United States Navy named after the city. Fort Worth is home to the Kimbell Art Museum, considered to have one of the best collections in the world, and housed in what is widely regarded as one of the world's foremost works of modern architecture. Also of note are the Modern Art Museum of Fort Worth and the Amon Carter Museum, the latter of which houses one of the most extensive collections of American art in the world, in a building designed by Philip Johnson. The city is also home to Texas Christian University and Texas Wesleyan University and many multinational corporations including Bell Helicopter, Lockheed Martin, and others. History The Mexican–American War Major General William Jenkins Worth (1794–1849) was second in command to General Zachary Taylor at the opening of the Mexican–American War in 1846. After the war, Worth was placed in command of the Department of Texas in 1849. In January 1849 Worth proposed a line of ten forts to mark the western Texas frontier from Eagle Pass to the confluence of the West Fork and Clear Fork of the Trinity River. One month later Worth died from cholera. General William S. Harney assumed command of the Department of Texas and ordered Major Ripley A. Arnold to find a new fort site near the West Fork and Clear Fork. On June 6, 1849, Arnold established a camp on the bank of the Trinity River and named the post Camp Worth in honor of the late General Worth. In August 1849 Arnold moved the camp to the north-facing bluff which overlooked the mouth of the Clear Fork of the Trinity River. Although Native American attacks were still a threat in the area, pioneers were already settling near the fort. E. S. Terrell (1812–1905) claimed to be the first resident of Fort Worth.Image of E. S. Terrell with note: "E. S. Terrell. Born May 24, 1812, in Murry County, Tenn. The first white man to settle in Fort Worth, Texas in 1849. His wife was Lou Preveler. They had 7 children. In 1869 the Terrells took up residence in Young County Texas where he died Nov 1, 1905. He is buried at True, Texas." Image on display in historical collection at Fort Belknap, Newcastle, Texas. Viewed 13 November 2008. The fort was flooded the first year and moved to the top of the bluff where the courthouse sits today. No trace of the original fort remains. The town Fort Worth went from a sleepy outpost to a bustling town when it became a stop along the legendary Chisholm Trail, the dusty path on which millions of head of cattle were driven north to market. Fort Worth became the center of the cattle drives, and later, the ranching industry. Its location on the Old Chisholm Trail helped establish Fort Worth as a trading and cattle center and earned it the nickname "Cowtown". During the 1860s Fort Worth suffered from the effects of the Civil War and Reconstruction. The population dropped as low as 175, as money, food, and supply shortages burdened the residents. Gradually, however, the town began to revive. By 1872, Jacob Samuels, William Jesse Boaz, and William Henry Davis had opened general stores. The next year Khleber M. Van Zandt established Tidball, Van Zandt, and Company, which became Fort Worth National Bank in 1884. Panther City In 1875, the Dallas Herald published an article by a former Fort Worth lawyer, Robert E. Cowart, who wrote that the decimation of Fort Worth's population, caused by the economic disaster and hard winter of 1873, had dealt a severe blow to the cattle industry. He further stated that the harm to the cattle industry, combined with the railroad stopping the laying of track outside of Fort Worth, had caused Fort Worth to become such a drowsy place that he saw a panther (cougar, mountain lion) asleep in the street by the courthouse. Although an intended insult, the name Panther City was enthusiastically embraced when in 1876 Fort Worth recovered economically. Many businesses and organizations continue to use Panther in their name. The Fort Worth police have a panther prominently set at the top of their badge. In 1876, the Texas and Pacific Railway arrived in Fort Worth, causing a boom and transforming the Fort Worth Stockyards into a premier cattle industry in wholesale trade.http://www.fortworthstockyards.org/history.htm The arrival of the railroad ushered in an era of astonishing growth for Fort Worth, as migrants from the devastated war-torn South continued to swell the population, and small, community factories and mills yielded to larger businesses. Newly dubbed the "Queen City of the Prairies", Fort Worth supplied a regional market via the growing transportation network. Fort Worth became the westernmost railhead and a trans